1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tricycle, and more particularly to a portable jogging tricycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with more convenient transportation options, such as motorcycles, cars, trains, subways, and elevators, people have less and less opportunity to exercise, and busy modern lifestyles are causing increasing numbers of people to be less and less healthy. Consequently, some people have added exercise regimens to their daily routines, such as bicycle riding. Furthermore, in typical metropolitan areas, parking spaces are difficult to find and fuel prices are high, and so more and more people are choosing two-wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles or motorcycles, for their mode of daily transportation.
However, most people would prefer to reduce their commuting times to have time for other activities, and so riding a bicycle is more practical for relatively short commuting distances. But, in typical metropolitan areas, people still usually need to walk from public transportation stops to their final destinations. Therefore, some people like to ride and carry bicycles instead of walking to save on commute time.
Nevertheless, typical bicycles are not very portable, and so it is difficult to travel with them when using public transportation. Some foldable bicycles can be folded up into smaller sizes, but a folded bicycle is not itself mobile and so needs to be lifted and carried around.
Furthermore, current jogging exercise machines are in the form of treadmills, which provide a rolling belt upon which a user runs. However, this machine is an indoor exercise machine which may make the user feel that exercising with it is boring.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable jogging tricycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.